


Just so We're Clear, This Was Steve's Fault

by viennasunrise (kteaanne)



Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2016 [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kteaanne/pseuds/viennasunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony manage to keep their relationship a secret for exactly five months, thirteen days, eleven hours, and seventeen minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just so We're Clear, This Was Steve's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> The first scene takes place during Avengers Assemble S1:13 "In Deep" where Tony and Steve pose as Grim Reaper and Crossbones to try and figure out what the Cabal are up to. 
> 
> The second scene takes place during S1:23 "One Little Thing" where Pym Particles escape and wreak havoc on the tower.
> 
> This fills my "secret relationship" square for bingo. :)

**November 17, Iron Skull’s Submarine**

“We have to stop them, and this time we’re not marching in and making it up as we go,” said Steve.

“Look,” Tony deflated, “I admit it, if you hadn’t come up with this plan to infiltrate the Cabal we never would have learned how serious this was getting.”

Steve smiled. “Thanks, but?”

“But,” continued Tony, “with my armor gone, all I can do is improvise. Steve, even without your shield, you’re still Captain America. Without my armor I’m just--”

“Tony Stark,” Steve said, shifting closer, “ _the_ Tony Stark: billionaire genius. You’re probably one of the three smartest men in the entire world. You’re as tough as they come. You invented hard core. The Avengers are lucky you’re on our side. I’m lucky you’re on our side.”

“Really,” Tony blushed, leaning into Steve’s space, “you know two people smarter than me?”

Steve laughed and closed the distance between them, kissing Tony like he was the sun. It took Tony’s breath away--his world narrowed down to just Steve. He knew they’d been flirting with this for a while but he didn’t expect Steve to act on it while they were trapped in an air vent onboard the Iron Skulls sub.

Steve pulled away after what felt like several long, sunlit days. “Can’t you just take a compliment?”

“I can if they mean you’re going to make out with me in an air vent.” Tony smiled. For some reason he couldn’t stop smiling.

Steve kissed him again, quickly, before tugging him back up. “Come on, we have a Cabal to go stop.”

“Lead the way, Cap.”

* * *

They managed to keep their relationship a secret for five months, thirteen days, eleven hours, and seventeen minutes. Five months, thirteen days, eleven hours, and eighteen minutes after the kiss that started it all, Hawkeye walked in on them tangled together on the couch in the media room. It had been a long day. Even though Steve had faith Sam would figure it out, it wasn’t easy for him to watch his lover be shrunk down and stuck in the micro-verse while he was powerless to do anything.

When Tony was, finally, returned to normal size, it had taken every ounce of self restraint for Steve not to run across the room and, in front of everyone, wrap him in his arms and never let him go. He managed a “good to have you back” and a smile before they had to turn their attention to shrinking Hulk.

Later, after every last shattered Pym Particle had been recovered and Sam’s mom had gone home, Steve pulled Tony up to his room for a round of thank-god-you’re-not-dead sex that left them both worn out and hungry. Which was when Tony’d had the brilliant idea to head back downstairs, order in some food, and watch something on the couch.

Steve managed self control through several generous portions of tangerine chicken but he’d given up trying to keep up their “we’re just best friends” charade when Tony turned on the movie.

“Come here,” he said, watching Tony from the couch. He’d taken a seat on the floor close enough that Steve could run his fingers through his hair if he wanted to. They settled for this arrangement in public a lot; especially during team movie nights. Steve learned shortly into their relationship that Tony wanted, and often needed, to be touched. Which didn’t bother him in the least.

“I’m right here, Cap,” Tony said, turning to look at him.

“No, I mean come up here.”

“Not that I’m trying to get out of curling up on top of you, because we both know how much I love touching your chest, but you do remember where we are, right?”

Steve scowled. “We’re in the media room, Tony. The lights are off and everyone’s already in bed. Come here, please?”

Tony smiled, dropping the pillow he’d been hugging on the floor, and made himself comfortable on top of Steve. He shivered as he felt Tony’s hands run down his sides, settling at his hips.

“Just so we’re clear,” Tony said before kissing him, “if we get caught it’s your fault”

“I think that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Steve said, cupping Tony’s face in his hands. He smiled up at him, contented for the first time that day just to look at him, before he brought their mouths back together for a kiss. That then got much more heated than he’d expected. Which of course was when Hawkeye, who’d seen the TV left on, walked in to turn it off and found them dry humping on the couch.

“Oh my god!” Clint yelled, “what the hell is happening today! First I get turned into a giant and now this!”

Steve and Tony jumped apart, trying to make what they’d been doing look innocent, but between Tony’s ruffled hair and Steve’s shirt having been rucked up over his pecks they completely failed.

“How the--what--when?” Clint asked, looking shell-shocked.

“Honestly,” Steve said, pulling his shirt back down, “since we went undercover as Crossbones and the Grim Reaper.”

“You have got to be shitting me,” Clint whispered, “Now I owe Thor thirty bucks.”

“What the hell for?” Tony asked, inserting himself into Steve’s space.

“We all had a bet going. Thor said you two would get together before Christmas. Hulk said you’d kiss for the first time at New Years and I bet you’d get together around Tony’s birthday.”

Steve laughed, “I guess you owe Thor then.”

Clint spun on his heels and left the room muttering something about “horny teenagers”.

“Come on,” Tony said, grabbing Steve’s hand, “unless we want to get caught in a much more compromising position I think we should take this back upstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic also has a [tumblr post](https://viennasunrise.tumblr.com/post/142829111860/four-weeks-of-fic-day-six). Come say hi!


End file.
